


Make You Feel Like a Woman

by rosalineriddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Potter References, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalineriddle/pseuds/rosalineriddle
Summary: This is a drabble from very interesting office in Hogwarts where mysterious Gryffindor DADA professor involves with very private tutoring indeed. It is a piece from my longer story but can be read separately so... Meet Delilah Amony, Albus Potter's one and only beloved girlfriend and the most enigmatic professor Reinerus Kinsley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with a small dedication for a new friend of mine who always is there to listen and read what my vivid imagination creates.

_Knock knock._

‘Come in!’ he shouted through the door with a sharp manner.

She sneaked into the room with a pounding heart. 

‘Professor? You’ve asked me to come here…’ she started nervously clinching her palms. She kept staring at the floor and walls, avoiding the eye contact. He did nothing to comfort her and felt a little amused by her nervousness.

‘Ahh… Very well, then. Come, sit down here.’ He pointed an armchair next to him and let her settle in it. ‘I’m very glad indeed you’ve accepted my invitation after all. Pleasure to have you…’

‘Well, how could I not?’ she managed to produced something of a smile on her face ‘you’re my professor after all and required to see me. How could I refuse? And with my somewhat… Well… Let’s face it, _terrible_ marks. I had to.’

‘If you put it that way, Miss Amony…’

‘Well then?’

She finally gave him a glance, a small stare of two big, violet eyes. He smirked, gently pulling out his pipe and filling it with tobacco.

‘Well…’ he raised his eyebrows, as if he waited for her to start. Yet, she was not the one to explain here, so she waited patiently for him to continue. He was in no hurry, though. Finally he said very calmly. 'You really look pretty well in that blue dress of yours. I bet you were sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason.'

She stared blankly at him and manage to produce few words, trying to decide whether it was supposed to be a joke or a compliment.

'Excuse me, sir?'

'Oh nothing, dear Miss Amony. I was simply trying to _break the ice_ or something. Whatever you call it nowadays.' He smirked once again, trying to act casually although he did not feel so about it. There was something strange in the air tonight. There was something strange about Delilah Amony tonight. 'There are few things I was willing to discuss with you indeed.'

'What are they, then?'

'First of all your grades obviously. They're a _nightmare_ , gently speaking. Yet, there are few ways in which you can improve them. Some extra lessons... With my personal tutoring, of course.'

He stared directly into her eyes, waiting for a response. She felt really hot all of the sudden, although all she had put on was just a light blue dress, grey cardigan and a pair of sneakers. She couldn't help but gape stupidly at his dark almost black eyes, because she found them so deep she could dive in them. And with this shadow, delicately going from the candelabra, his face was so monumentally beautiful despite its irregularity. His scar seemed more of a beautiful addition to his appearance rather than a flaw.

'That's very kind of you indeed, professor Kinsley. But do you think it is really urgent? I mean, it's just that I don't want to cause you any trouble and bother your free hours...'

He cut het off by simply waving his hand.

'Of course it's not a trouble if I’ve proposed it myself and by the way, those who know me best, would tell you that work is all I really believe in and I sacrifice everything for it. I did so as an auror and I do so now as a teacher.' He paused to take a glimpse of her. ’And it really is a pleasure to be tutoring such a pretty young girl as you are.'

She remained silent and in kind of a shock. She thought she misheard and felt her heart beating faster and faster.

‘Ex-excuse me, sir?’

‘Oh, you’ve heard me right. And pardon my straightnesses, it was meant to be a completely innocent compliment. And you’re already an adult woman, aren’t you?’

‘Well… Thank you, then.’

‘Come here on Tuesday at seven. We will begin then.’

 

*

‘Good grief, miss Amony please do focus a bit, will you? It’s not a hard spell at all. Riddikulus is required on your NEWT, so I’d rather you knew it quite perfectly.’ Kinsley sounded harsh and a bit irritated, as Delilah’s tenth attempt to perform this charm was an uneventful disaster. ’Focus!’

Delilah gulped feeling uneasy. She didn't want to disappoint her tutor but at the same time it was a really hard day for her and she felt tears gathering in corner of her eyes. How was she supposed to defend herself when she felt like little piece of shit? Of course Delilah loved Albus and trusted him with whole her heart but  sometimes she felt that he’d rather do different things than spend time with her. He was always busy with something, always absent-minded. And most of all — he never bothered to touch her. He was the sweetest, of course, he gave her the cutest little gifts and flowers, he always kept promises and made her feel important and loved. And yet it was all so innocent and delicate. She wanted to kiss him more, she wanted to be touched, she wanted to feel his naked body on her skin, she wanted him to undress her and help himself with all she had to offer. Today she asked him why they never meet in each others dormitories and hardly ever get those intimate moments and Al just smiled at her with surprised and laughed, not understanding a thing. She wanted to feel like a woman not a girl for a while.

She bit her lips and tried to focus on her wand. She raised her hand and whispered ‘ _Riddikulus_!’ but just a small beam of light appeared and nothing happened. Professor Kinsley looked tired and irritated. Seeing his deep dark eyes staring at her with disapproval, Delilah felt that she can break down at any point. She wanted to be a perfect student or at least make professor proud. She loved it when he smiled at her and shook his head with pride. She liked to imagine that for him she’s not just a stupid, cute girl like she was for most of people. 

‘You alright?’ Kinsley said in a completely different tone than previously. He sounded almost delicate.

‘Y-yes, sir.’ She responded but her voice sounded as if she was about to cry and there were few tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

Professor ignored her weak voice and made her try again. 

‘Hold your hand like this’ he told her and approached her behind the back, pulling himself really close to her body. He manipulated arm gently, showing the exact movement she should be doing. As he did it, she felt as her heart quickens and noticed that she got goosebumps all over her body. She’d never experienced something like this and at the same time she was scared and feeling extreme pleasure.

He suddenly let go her hand and caressed her cheek with his palm.

‘Why are there tears on your cheeks, Delilah?’ Kinsley whispered softly, using her first name for the first time since they’ve started meeting. 

‘I’ve had bit of a hard day, I suppose… Nothing of the great importance, though’ she added feeling scared.

‘Tell me what happened then. The success in casting spells hides behind being able to control our thoughts and emotions. If there is anything that’s occupying our mind it is better to let it out to finally be left with a clear vision.’

‘I’ve had some hard time with my boyfriend, I guess…’ she started cautiously unwilling to reveal too much.

‘Boyfriend, you say? Well… In that case we’re talking about young Mr Potter, aren’t we?’

‘Albus, yes.’

‘He’s a decent guy, I’ve heard… Perfect student, too. Miss Riddle, she always talks about him only in superlatives. I wonder what can be wrong with that fella?’

‘He is. He’s wonderful. But he…’ she didn’t continue, tears broke out and she found herself crying. Kinsley took her hand and made her seat down on the floor, placing himself right by her.

‘Shhh… Calm down Delilah and tell me what’s wrong…’

‘He… Never touches me.’

‘ _Touches_ you?’ he raised his eyebrows with surprise and lack of understanding.

‘Yeah, well… He sees me as a girl not a woman and… Everyone does…’

Delilah didn’t see it coming but when she managed to look into his eyes, she found so much empathy and understanding in them that she started talking and opened up. He listened. He listened each of her words as if they were of a great value and she found comfort in this confession.

At the end he finally said —

‘But Miss Amony, when I look at you, all I see is a beautiful young woman, not a foolish teen.’

‘I’m sorry professor but I don’t feel like this at all.’

There was a moment of silence and the atmosphere felt dense. They were looking at each other, sitting on the floor in dark room. Delilah felt paralysed by those two, black eyes looking at her in such a way, as if they were able to see through her soul and read her mind. It was intense. There was tension in the air and girl felt scared.

‘Would you like me to help you?’ Kinsley finally whispered and the next words he said straight into her ear, making it sound bit kinky. ‘Would you like me to make you feel like a _woman_?’

Delilah was in such shock that before she could even think what on earth was that supposed to mean, she found herself nodding.

Without any permission, Kinsley caressed her cheek once again and with fingers wet from her tears he continued down her neck, collarbones, breasts, waist, down to her hips and thighs. He left his hand there and with the other removed hair from her neck. Suddenly he pressed her close to his body and intensely kissed her neck right above the collarbone. She moaned with pleasure, surprise and fear. He was so strong and muscular that with complete ease he pulled her up and holding her body with one arm only, he placed her on his desk, previously dropping everything that was there on the floor. He took a glimpse of her face, asking for permission and when he discovered a delicate, absent smile, he didn’t stop himself at all. He pushed her on the desk and as she was laying, he got rid of her skirt and underwear. Looking her straight into the eyes and with a smirk, he started to give her pleasure with his bear fingers. She moaned again this time with pure pleasure. She opened her legs more and he, still doing her with one hand, got rid of her bra ripping it off and left her in an unzipped shirt and loosely drooping Ravenclaw tie only. He squeezed her small breasts aggressively what made her scream. Kinsley saw how paralysed and horny Delilah was at this moment, so he took off his own cloak and let it fall down. He undid his belt and pulled down his trouser as he climbed on the desk and knelt right above girl’s hips. 

Delilah opened her eyes for a moment and the view she saw made her heart go crazy. The man above her was so dark and so inappropriate, so mysterious and so masculine. At the same time he was handsome in this wilderness and flaws. And most of all; he was the man on the top of her, with his trousers down, other things up and ready to explore her from the inside. And when he did she couldn’t stop screaming and shouting and the room was whole in her moans.

 

 

‘Now, I presume you do feel like a woman?’ he said very calmly pulling his trousers back on and picking up his cloak. She was still laying on the desk, wet and with quickened heartbeat. ‘See you next Tuesday at seven, I suppose? Goodnight, Miss Amony.’

And professor Kinsley just left the room, leaving her shocked, almost completely naked in his own office as if all he did was normal and moral. Delilah knew she was a woman by then and what more she knew what she wanted — and that was Kinsley.


End file.
